


Baby's First Pride

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Demisexual Kara Danvers, Demisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Pride Parade, lesbian activity, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Supercorp and Sanvers go to National City's Pride Parade!





	

It's been four months since my sister came out to me, and I've spent the majority of that time finding out everything I can about the lgbt community and how I can be more supportive. While the reporter in me was doing the research, I didn't expect to find out that I'm more than just an ally. I've always had the feeling that I'm attracted to people because of who they are, not because of what's in their pants. I've only experience men taking interest in me so I never had the opportunity to really explore that, but I need to know the person before I can develop real romantic or sexual feelings.

When I read the big, bold worlds across the banner at the top of my screen, I actually teared up. Demisexual. It fits. Emotion flowed through me like a tidal wave. This empty space in my chest, that I wasn't even aware of, is now filled and overflowing with excitement. I finally have a word for the way I feel!

I called Alex immediately after that. She came over with pot-stickers and donuts, and we cried together and it was so cathartic and emotional and beautiful. Now there's two powerful, queer Danvers women ready to take on the world!

After I told Alex and J'onn, the next person I told was surprising, even to me. I found myself standing, shaking in front of Lena Luthor's office. My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. Office visits had become a regular thing between her and I, stopping over with lunch and enjoying each other's company whenever our busy schedules allowed, but that visit was different.

She could tell something was up, but her gentle smile and piercing eyes gave me the confidence to come out. After the words demisexual, "and I'm falling for you" came spilling out without my consent. Lena couldn't mask her surprise, but more than that, she looked relieved. Lena Luthor, typically logical and composed, and surged forward and kissed me. It was so spontaneous and so perfect that I almost fainted.

That was three months ago. Lena and I have been inseparable since. It's been, by far the best relationship I've ever had. Not to take anything away from James, but things just fell into place with Lena. There was no struggle between she and I, we just fell into these amazing rolls and haven't looked back. We have the perfect combination of fun and familiarity, often going on incredible dates and then relaxing with a movie marathon in bed. Nothing feels forced with Lena, and I absolutely cherish her.

Alex and Maggie's relationship has come a long way too, since Alex came out. They had a slightly rocky start; Maggie was conflicted with her growing feelings for Alex but her desire to let Alex experience and figure things out for herself, when all Alex really wanted was Maggie. After that initial misunderstanding, and many arguments later, Alex and Maggie finally realized that they were being stupid and wasting time. Now they are stronger than ever!

We go on double dates frequently and always have fun, well after I got over my instinctual response to fling Maggie into outer space for breaking my big sister's heart. The four of us get along, a dysfunctional family. And today is the double date that I'm most excited for! We've been planning this for months and it's finally here!

Bouncing around my apartment on my tiptoes, I eagerly finish getting dressed and pick out my secret weapon from the closet. I hold up a flame resistant, rainbow pride cape! It's time for the annual National City Pride Parade!

"Are you ready honey? We're going to be late, and I don't want your sister interrogating me as to my 'intentions with her pure and honorable sister' again." Lena comes into the room, eyes on her phone. I wait for her to look up before responding. When she finally does her green eyes go wide and a smile breaks out across her gorgeous face. "You look stunning! Love the cape."

"Speak for yourself." Wow, Lena looks amazing! Her raven hair is tied high above her head in her signature bun, her lips are the color of blood, and her smokey eye look has me melting. But it doesn't stop there, leave it to Lena to outdo herself. She's wearing a studded leather jacket, the tightest navy jeans I've ever seen in my whole life, and a gray shirt with MY emblem on it that only covers to just above her bellybutton. I'm practically drooling. "We could be a little later, right?"

Swaying my hips, I saunter over to my beautiful girlfriend and tug her leather jacket so that we're pressed together fully. I kiss her red lips and fire stirs in my abdomen. "Baby." she moans into my open mouth. "You know I want to, but we really should get going."

Sighing heavily and giving her my best puppy-pouting face, I reluctantly pull back. "I know you're right, but I don't have to like it." I cross my arms and pretend to be tough, but Lena sees right through me.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed!" Lena kisses my cheek and I can't help but smile. "Now come on Puppy." she takes me by the hand and leads me outside to where Maggie and Alex are waiting rather impatiently..

"Took you guys long enough!" Alex says with crossed arms and an exasperated smile. It's so adorable, seeing Alex filled with nervous excitement about going to our first pride. She's discovered so much about herself these last few months and I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Okay, okay sorry, we're here!" I push my sister playfully, making her laugh.

The four of us start walking to the starting line, not far from my building. "Have you been to pride before, Luhtor?"

"Every year since I was 16." My girlfriend grins mischievously and high fives Maggie. "But this is the first year I'm going with someone I truly care about." My cheeks burn at the compliment. I lace my fingers with Lena's and give her a quick kiss, which makes Alex fake gag and everyone laugh.

"I heard the entire cast of Orange is The New Black going to be here!"

"Yeah, and Tatianna Maslany from Orphan Black."

"If she smiles at me babe, no offense but I swear I'm going to faint." Lena teases me.

"I don't blame you!" Alex says, earning a light shove from Maggie. "What can I say, I have a thing for badasses with wavy hair."

"You're lucky you're cute, Danvers." It's my turn to fake gag.

As we get closer, I can hear crazy loud music and laughter from hundreds of people. There's not a frowning face in the whole crowd and the energy is infectious. "This is going to be great!" I say as I bounce up and down with excitement.

There are so many people here, all with different backgrounds, from every walk of life. It is amazing to see everyone getting a long and coming together to support lgbt people! "Do you love it yet?" Lena whispers in my ear. I nod with enthusiasm and squeeze her arm tight. It's perfect!

Floats decorated in rainbow balloons and colorful streamers pass by with people throwing everything from bracelets to condoms. The music pulses in my veins and Lena and dance to it, not having to worry about who is watching. The only time I feel this free is when I'm flying!

A few hours pass by like nothing. The four us dance and cheer, getting lost in the magic of the parade. Alex and Maggie seem to forget the crowd completely as they melt into each other, kissing passionately. A small group has gathered around them clapping and cheering. When they finally pull apart and notice the onlookers, I expect Alex to be rather bashful, instead she throws her arms over her head as if celebrating victory. Yeah, I'm really really proud of her.

"One second baby." I kiss Lena deeply before darting into a dim ally. I'm feeling inspired and in love and I want to give all these incredible people something to remember.

Faster than a bullet, I'm out of the ally and in the air soaring just above the last of the floats. But instead of wearing my usual cape, I keep on my rainbow flag one, proudly for all of National City to see. I swoop by and grab some small flags from different denominations.

The whole crowd seems to pause as they see me, a brief moment of silence, but then they erupt into wild cheers. "Supergirl!" They scream "She's like us!"

"That's my girl!" I hear Lena's voice in the masses with my super hearing, I know she knows I'm listening. I pass out the flags and greet the guests on my way to seek out her beautiful form. She is, by far, the most gorgeous woman here. "Woohoo, yeah Supergirl!" I hear her yelling with pride.

I'm almost to her, when my girlfriend takes out a folded up piece of paper from her breast pocket. She unravels it to reveal a good sized sign, decorated with the demi-sexual flag and large, black lettering reading: SUPERGIRL IS PROBABLY GAY FOR ME!

I can't help but break out in a fit of giggles. "Why Miss Luthor, how'd you find out?" I tease as I land gently beside her. Of course Lena knows who I really am, we couldn't move forward in our relationship if I had to keep half of myself hidden. She's been incredibly supportive and more than understanding.

"Oh, a little puppy told me."

Laughing at her response, I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. "Be back in one minute, beautiful." I whisper so that only we can hear.

The crowd explodes with cheers as I kiss Lena's cheek once more, before I soar up into the sky. I do one more quick fly by, waving to my fellow lgbt siblings. Pride swells in my chest and I beam with happiness. This is it, this is the life I was supposed to live.


End file.
